User blog:ArbitraryNumbers/Eltorro64rus Verse: Soldier kicks a dispenser
In this blog, I will be covering various feats present in the videos made by Youtuber Eltorro64rus. He makes tons of videos featuring TF2 characters that are very random in nature. TV https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=66GWI6o1OL4 In this video, the Soldier kicks the Engineer's dispenser so hard it collides with the couch and continues flying, and pushes it around the earth. The reason I assume it traveled around the planet is because it came flying at them later in the video, from the exact same direction that it was kicked. It was so precise that it collided with them and knocked them all out in the exact same spot where it collided with the couch in the first place, and the couch was still being carried along with it. This seems to be enough evidence that the couch and the dispenser circled the planet. The dispenser is initially at the 0:37 mark. It comes back and makes impact at the 2:01 mark. So that's 84 seconds. The circumference of the earth in meters is 40.075 million meters. Divide that by 84 and that's 477083.333333 meters per second, or approximately Mach 1391, which is Massively Hypersonic+. The average couch weighs 350 pounds, or 158.757 kg. For the dispenser, I'll use the weight of a soda machine. I'm going to play it safe and use the one on this site that weighs 670 pounds, or 303.907 kg. Put these values into a kinetic energy calculator and you'll get 12.6' Kilotons' (52,653,131,128,398.65 Joules), which is Small Town level. This scales to the Engineer in that same video, as he fought evenly with the Soldier, This also scales to the Soldier's durability, as not only did he tank the dispenser and couch colliding with him, but he also took numerous hits from the Engineer, including getting his neck broken, and was still able to stand up and keep fighting. Also, everybody involved with this feat should get Massively Hypersonic+ '''reactions and combat speed. The engineer was able to fight on par with the Soldier (who should be able to throw objects at least this fast), the Soldier and the Demoman can react to the couch and scream at it before it hits them (They clearly were able to react to it, they just didn't try to move out of the way). And the Demoman should be comparable to the Soldier as he can perceive time at a similar rate to them and keep up enought to pay attention to what the Engineer is doing. Gravity Fails Red Scout gets smashed through the earth https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XBVgEdTSLwM In this video, the Scout gets hit by a tree that falls on him, which pummels him into the ground, all the way through to the other side of the earth, in one hit (somehow). It happens at around the 2:29 mark. For this I will be doing a multi-material cylinder fragmentation calc. Each solid layer except for the core will be multiplied by two, since the Scout had to get smashed through the same layer twice to make it to the other side of the planet. I'm also going to round up all decimals to make things easier for me. Shoulder width of the average human: 18 inches Thickness of crust: 32 kilometers * 2 Assumed material of crust: Concrete That gives us '''10,507,086,286 cc of Concrete Thickness of Mantle: 2900 kilometers * 2 Assumed material of Mantle: Concrete That gives us an additional''' 952,204,694,720 cc of Concrete.' Thickness of Inner Core (Ignoring the Outer Core because it's made of liquid and thus cannot be fragmented): 1220 kilometers * 2 Assumed material of Inner Core: Iron That gives us '''200,291,332,338 cc of Iron.' For the Crust and Mantle combined, that's... ((952,204,694,720 + 10,507,086,286) * 6) / (4.184 * 10^12) = 1.4 Kilotons For the Inner Core, that's... 200,291,332,338 * 20 / (4.184 * 10^12) = .9 Kilotons That's a combined total of 2.3 kilotons, which is Small Town level. This scales to the Scout's AP as well, as he could damage another Scout, who should have comparable durability to him. In fact, most, if not all characters in the video, have traded blows with the Scout at some point, so they should all scale to each other and to the Scout, both in AP and durability. Blue Scout runs around the earth At the 0:31 mark, the Blue scout runs off and doesn't appear again until the Red scout fights him later in the video, at the other side of the planet (He actually starts running at 0:34 but I just mentioned 0:31 just so you can get a taste of what a masterpiece this channel is.) He doesn't appear again until 2:51. So it took him 137 seconds to run around the planet. He had to run halfway around the earth, so taking the earth's circumference (divided by two) and then dividing that by 137 seconds will get you Mach 426, or Massively Hypersonic. This scales to everybody in the video, as the Blue Scout fought evenly with the Red Scout (and should be comparable to the Red Scout regardless), various characters have been able to tag the Red scout and fight on par with him, etc. Drugs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0FwnJpYt_E8 In this video, Heavy collides with the Earth so hard that it evaporates all of the oceans at the very least. The total volume of all oceans on earth is 1.35 billion cubic kilometers. That's 1.35 * 10^24 cubic centimeters. 1.35e+24 * 2575 (For vaporization of water) = 3.47625e+27 Joules, or approximately 831 Petatons. However, this was exclusively when Heavy was in the middle of a drug-induced fantasy. So this should not scale to anybody else. Category:Blog posts